guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Weapon upgrade
Definition [[Weapon upgrade]]s are magically enhanced weapon parts that improve the characteristics of the [[weapon]] they are applied to. Weapon upgrades can be [[salvage]]d from a weapon and applied to an other weapon, as opposed to [[weapon modifier]]s, which can ''not'' be salvaged. ''Note: Weapons that do not have any upgrades on them are often called "[[clean]]", while those with the maximum value for their upgrades are called "[[perfect]]".'' A weapon can contain a maximum of 2 upgrades: one "prefix" and one "suffix", as explained below. Prefix and Suffix Syntax A weapon has an upgrade on it if it has a prefix or suffix added to the weapon's name. For instance, if a "''Fiery''" hilt were applied to a Long Sword, it would be called a "''Fiery Long Sword''". If a pommel "of Defense" were then applied, it would be called a "''Fiery Long Sword of Defense''". Acquisition Weapon upgrades may be [[salvage]]d from [[weapon]]s that contain them by using an [[Expert Salvage Kit]] or [[Superior Salvage Kit]]. Salvage attempts are not always successful, sometimes the upgrade is destroyed and you receive only [[crafting material]] in return. If a weapon has two upgrades (a prefix and a suffix), the salvage attempt will only be able to recover one of them, determined randomly. Regardless of whether a salvage attempt works or not, the weapon will be destroyed in the process. Prefixed and/or suffixed weapons obtained from [[quests]], [[collectors]], or the PvP Character Creation process cannot be salvaged to get their upgrades. Usage Simply double-click the upgrade, and then click on a compatible weapon to equip it (you could not add a staff upgrade component to a hammer). A weapon can only have one prefix and one suffix upgrade. Applying a suffix upgrade to a weapon that already has a suffix upgrade will replace the old upgrade. You receive a warning before the old upgrade is destroyed. Upgrades Only the following weapons can be upgraded: *[[Sword]]s (with a [[Sword Hilt]] prefix and a [[Sword Pommel]] suffix) *[[Axe]]s (with an [[Axe Haft]] prefix and an [[Axe Grip]] suffix) *[[Hammer]]s (with a [[Hammer Haft]] prefix and a [[Hammer Grip]] suffix) *[[Bow]]s (with a [[Bow String]] prefix and a [[Bow Grip]] suffix) *[[Staff|Staves]] (with a [[Staff Head]] prefix and a [[Staff Wrapping]] suffix) [[Wand]]s, [[Focus Item]]s and [[Shield]]s can '''not''' be upgraded. They may come with [[weapon modifier]]s though. Prefix Swords, Axes, Hammers and Bows The weapons used by [[warrior]]s and [[ranger]]s, inflicting [[physical damage]] per default, use the following prefix upgrades: Staves [[Staff|Staves]], used by [[spellcaster]]s, use the following prefix upgrades: Suffix Suffix upgrades are common for physical damage weapons and staves: *Weapon attributes upgrades always come with a weapon linked to the attribute, e.g. an upgrade "of [[Axe Mastery]]" is always an [[Axe Grip]], never a [[Staff Wrapping]]. For caster attributes, currently the following upgrades are confirmed to exist: Curses, Divine Favor, Earth Magic, Fire Magic, Death Magic, Healing Prayers, and Domination. Upgrades for non-caster and non-weapon attributes are not available. **Non-weapon attribute upgrades as well as all species slaying upgrades cannot be unlocked for PvP characters. of Species slaying modifiers